


过年嘛~

by 天色尚青 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 除夕新年
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E5%A4%A9%E8%89%B2%E5%B0%9A%E9%9D%92
Summary: 百度展白吧2015新年大逃猜活动作品





	过年嘛~

正值隆冬，一夜北风紧。殿内不懂事的小宫女今晨偷偷掀开一格窗纱往外头瞧，只见得偌大的皇宫都被白茫茫瑞雪掩覆，星星点点笼翠竹压青松，一不留神便漏进许多寒气。  
“咳咳……”像是被那寒气所惊，躺在床上的高演一声叠着一声地咳了起来，吓得几个小宫女忙掩上窗子装作打扫，“咳咳……元福？元……咳咳……元福？”高演强撑了几下试图坐起身来，可终究是失败了，只得有些讪讪地任凭自己倒回在柔软的裘缎之中，失了血色的脸上更透出几分苍白，“元福？”  
“皇上！”不多时，一个宦官模样的人急匆匆自殿外跑来，正是高演方才所唤的元福。偏门一开一阖，又惹起一阵的咳嗽，“皇上，皇上！”想不到高演咳得如此厉害，元福吃慌，忙跑到榻前紧张地询问，“皇上，皇上？”  
说是询问，可却又语焉未详，知道得太多反而不敢开口，隆冬腊月，他又岂敢雪上加霜，只好面带忧色地立在床边。  
“元福啊……”与他的紧张不同，高演的表情很平静，平静到令人感觉到一种微微的冷，“朕托你办的事，你办得怎么样了？”  
“皇上交代的，长广王府兰陵王府安德王府，都去过了。信……也……已都送到了。”最后一句答得吞吞吐吐，声音越来越低，窗外传来寒雀呀呀的叫声，更显得殿内安静异常。  
高演笑了笑，抬手，示意元福扶自己坐起来。  
元福着急忙慌地照着办了，高演手凉，身子也凉，狐裘的大毡裹了一圈不够，还硬塞进去两只暖手的炉子。  
“元福啊……”暖手炉散发出的热气终于给他添上了几分人味，高演坐在那张绣了盘龙的大床上，面色依旧苍白，微笑着，“你做得很好。”  
“皇上！皇上……”元福终于受不住了，浑身打颤，拂尘也拿不稳，扑通一声跪在地上，不住地磕头，连声都带了哭腔，“皇上……元福方才去了安德王府……可是……可是……”  
下文怎么也可是不出，哆哆嗦嗦的小太监跪在冰冷的地上，有些绝望地嚎啕大哭：“今儿是除夕，宫里原是该摆宴好好庆祝的，太后把一切都交代了，元福，元福服侍您更衣吧……”  
“又说什么傻话呢……”高演拢了拢身上的裘皮，低声地笑了起来，“太后晚上摆宴，朕去走个过场就是，现在去做什么。”  
“倒是你方才话还没说完，朕托你去安德王府，可是什么？”  
“可是……可是……”  
“可是安德王还在和朕闹脾气，不肯来赴宴，是吗？”可能是坐得久了，高演的脸色显得更加苍白，“这混小子，还真生气了，非要朕亲自去给他道歉不成？”  
“皇上……”元福不知道怎么接茬，只好讷讷地递过一盏温热的香茶，“娘娘昨日来过。”  
“朕知道。”银针草茶的热度逐渐感染那盏温润的瓷器，触手不烫，高演抿了一口，复又把茶盏退还给了元福，“朕都知道。”  
他的脸上是一贯的淡淡的笑容，并不见过多的表情；话说得也是一贯淡淡的口吻，不轻不重不咸不淡却又字字句句意有所指，元福不能猜度他此刻心里的喜怒，顺从地接过茶盏小心地搁置在案几之上，想说什么却还是咽了下去。  
“元福啊……”察觉到了他的不安，高演微笑着摆了摆手，示意他过来服侍自己起身更衣。  
“他若是实在不肯见朕……”  
“不是的皇上……”元福终于忍不住了，面对着那个微笑着的瘦削的皇帝，他低下头，接着身子也矮了下去，肩膀开始颤抖起来，啜泣的声音被压抑在了喉间，再不敢抬头直视高演的表情，“皇上……安德王他……”  
“他怎么了？！”元福惊惶地听到高演的声音陡然拔高，随即又被连声的咳嗽所取代，“告诉朕！他怎么了？！”  
“安德王他……已于前日夜间出发，前往边境，如今……下落不明……”元福的声音又一次颤抖了起来，语速也急促起来，“皇上不必太过忧虑，安德王他……”  
“罢了。”高演抬手制止了他，揉了揉额角，拧着眉不再说话，许久后长出了一口气。  
“他愿意怎样就让他闹去，这个年，他不高兴过，也随他。”  
高演的语调还是淡淡的，只是最后的“随他”二字念得发了狠，没掩饰住的情绪一刹那涌上，却又被人强行压了下去。  
“朕失态了。”  
感到抱歉似的，高演扯着嘴角对元福笑了笑，任凭元福把一件银灰的滚边披风搭在自己肩上，示意他把窗户打开。  
“元福啊。”风卷着雪花飞扬着扑进温暖的殿内，窗外灰白干冷的天和煌煌的室内形成了鲜明的对比，高演站在那里，连日的病痛消磨了他太多的血气，瘦的有点不像话。  
“在。”小太监小心翼翼地站在一边，恭敬地弯腰，答应着。  
“你觉得，是朕错了？”窗外的世界看起来冰冷而残忍，有几枝压了雪的枝杈被风侵袭，来来回回地摇晃，高演说着，想到什么似的，侧过脸去笑了起来。  
他自顾自地笑了起来，反倒看得元福一愣，他不出声，元福也不出声，就这么干站着，过了会儿，才听到高演清清嗓子，用一贯温吞吞的语调说道：“你下去吧，朕累了。”  
“皇上。”小太监还想说什么，高演看了他一眼，他又低下头去不敢说了。  
“下去吧。”这次是不容拒绝的命令，高演站在窗前，凝视着窗外，“元福今天早上，什么都没有发生，记住了吗？”  
END


End file.
